Iceshadow's Fate  Book One: Winter Storms
by mulbirk
Summary: Sometimes fate can be cruel, even to the most loyal warriors. Icekit is shown to be a promising young cat, vowing to follow in her father's pawsteps to fulfill his dream of becoming leader. But will young Icekit be prepared for the pain that follows?
1. Prologue

The moon glittered coldly high above the hollow, turning the surfaces of the gray rocks silver. On the far edge of the gorge, a river cascaded over the edge of the drop, splashing loudly as it hit the bottom of the rocks and ran it's course through the hollow. Moonlight shone against the wall of falling water, making waterly light scatter around the gray stones of the river bank. Out from the shadows of a boulder, a wraith-like figure stepped silently into the clearing. Despite his pelt being black as a raven, frosty light shimmered around him, making him appear with a slight glow. His snow-white paws made no sound as he padded across the river. His paws didn't even disturb the water, and they were dry once he reach the other side.

He slid himself into a cozy cave next to the shore, instantly being overcome by the scents of milk and warm moss. Inside, in a nest of moss and ferns, a pure white queen was curled around a tiny she-kit. Her green eyes were dark with grief as a white tom with ash-colored patches dappling his pelt licked at two other kits. "Are they alright?" The queen murmured, wrapping her tail around her mewling daughter.

The tom gazed up at her, eyes sad. "I'm sorry, Wintersnow," he sighed, "they are stillborns."

Wintersnow closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them once more. "What were they?" She asked, craning her neck to look at them.

He nudged them both before replying, "A tom and a she-kit."

"Please, bring them here, Cinderspots," Wintersnow mewed softly, "They need names too."

Cinderspots grasped both kits gently in his jaws, carrying them to their mother's side. She licked them both on the forehead. "Oh, my dears... You would have been great warriors..." She purred, voice catching in her throat.

The black-and-white spirit wove around Wintersnow, making her stiffen in shock. Cinderspots could see the spirit as well, pelt bristled in awe. "Ravenheart...?" She breathed, eyes wide.

"Before I lead them to StarClan, they need names." Ravenheart prompted gently.

Wintersnow shook her head dazily. "You... You're right, my love."

She gazed down at the dead she-kit, who's white pelt was spotted with black. "Her name will be... Spottedkit." Wintersnow decided.

Quietly, Ravenheart nudged the tiny body. Her eyes opened, bright and green, and she stumbled over to her father's side. But her pelt glowed with starlight, and her real body was still unmoving on the nest. Wintersnow choked up; seeing her kit's spirit was almost to much to bare. But she took a breath, turning her attention to the tom. His kit-soft fur was as black as a shadow. "And his name will be Nightkit." Her voice shook as she named her dead son.

Just like his sister, the kit lifted his head, blinking matching green eyes at Wintersnow. She had to restrain herself from pulling him back into the nest, resorting to staring at his spirit as he rushed up to Ravenheart.

Ravenheart licked both of his kits, then turned to gaze at the last kit. The small she-kit was pressed heavily against her mother, as if afriad of the strange, unfamiliar scent of her father. "What about her?" He mewed to the white queen.

Gazing down at the she-kit, her eyes softened. Turning her leaf-green eyes on her mate's spirit, she remembered the one name they had decided on before he had died.

"Icekit," she replied, "Her name will be Icekit."


	2. Chapter One

**I would like to thank my best friend, Midnightflash22, for being my first reviewer! And I also want to thank Amber342, for they also left a nice review on my story. You both get cookies! :3 **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Icekit awoke groggily, bright rays of sunshine falling into the nursery. Blinking the glare from her eyes, she grumbled, rolling over and pressing her face into her mother's belly fur. Why did the sun have to be so bright? Icekit yawned, mouth opening widely. She hated waking up early...<p>

Icekit felt her mother shift slightly, and she felt a purr rumble from her chest. "Are you awake, dear?" She asked, wrapping her fluffy tail around Icekit.

"Yeah..." Icekit mumbled, stretching her forelegs until her claws curled into the moss of their nest, "Even though I don't want to be..."

Wintersnow got to her paws, shaking scraps of moss from her fluffy, snow-white fur. Icekit smiled at her mother. She always admired Wintersnow, and she wished to look as pretty as her someday. Even though Icekit had never seen a full reflection of herself, she knew her fur was white like her mother's, but not as fluffy. She saw her pelt every time she washed herself. However, her legs were black, like the feathers of a crow. So was her tail, which was still soft, but slightly longer than usual.

"Oh Icekit, have you forgotten?" Wintersnow meowed, making Icekit's brow furrow.

"Forgot? Forgot what?" Icekit protested, letting out a little sound of frustration.

"I'm going to show you around CloudClan's camp today, remember?" Wintersnow reminded her kit, flicking her tail fondly.

Icekit felt a trill of excitement surge through her limbs. Finally! Now the clan would be able to see her with her eyes open. Icekit had wanted to see the camp for a whole moon, but Wintersnow had always refused, saying she wasn't big enough. Wintersnow would play with her, but the boredom had been overwhelming for a growing kit. Icekit rushed over to the nursery entrance, glancing back at her mother. "Come on!" She called over her shoulder, bursting into the clearing of the camp.

Icekit was blinded by the bright sun, and she blinked several times before being able to see. After being in the nursery for so long, the halflight of the den was the only light she was use to. After a few moments to get use to the light, however, she opened her eyes widely, amazement almost making her jaw fall open. There was so much to take in!

The first thing Icekit noticed was the river. Wintersnow had told her about the river before, and she carried the scent of the clean water every time she left to get a drink. But her description was nothing compared to actually seeing it! Icekit stumbled down the slope to the riverbank, marveling at the silvery-blue ribbon of water flowing before her. She leaned closer, the gray pebbles crunching beneath her paws, and tried to sniff at it, but a voice called from a large cavern next to the nursery. "Don't get too close, little one!"

Icekit glanced over her shoulder, glaring at the cat who had stopped her. She felt a spark of awe as she spotted a golden tabby she-cat, her fur thick and sleek, almost like the mane of a lion. She rushed over to Icekit, and the white kit let out a squeak of surprise as the tabby plucked her off of the riverbank. "I just wanted to look..." Icekit grumbled as the she-cat placed her on a flat rock a little ways away from the river.

"The pebble are slippery though, and I don't think Wintersnow would appreciate having to pull you out of the water. I can tell you are going to be quite the pawful, Icekit." The tabby purred, sitting with her long tail resting over her paws.

"You know my name?" Icekit mewed, gazing up at the she-cat's pale green eyes.

She nodded. "Of course! I saw you in the nursery when you were still a newborn. My name is Honeyheart," She introduced herself, dipping her head politely, "I'm the deputy of CloudClan, and a friend of your mother's."

Icekit's eyes widened. Clan deputy! The clan deputy was friends with her mother!

"Icekit!"

Icekit spun around as Wintersnow called her name. The white queen was hurrying over to the two cats, stopping in front of Honeyheart. "So sorry, Honeyheart. Thank you for keeping her away from the water." She meowed gratefully.

"No trouble, Wintersnow," Honeyheart assured, dipping her head, "Your kit is as adventurous as any any other. It reminds me of a time when Sunpaw..."

As the white queen and the golden deputy exchanged words, Icekit drifted away from the conversation to glance around the camp. Next to the nursery was the large cave that Honeyheart had rushed out of, so Icekit decided it must be the warriors' den. Across the river, a twisted tree concealed a small opening. A moment later, a dark tortoise-shell she-cat slid out, followed by a silver tabby-patched white tom. They didn't look old enough to be warriors, so that was probably the apprentices' den. Another, younger, golden tabby was slipping under a wide stone, sending trails of sweet, leafy scents after him. Curiosity overtook Icekit, as she quietly leaped off of the rock she was on and crawled toward the den. Before she could take a peek inside, a golden striped head stuck out from the darkness inside, making Icekit squeak in surprise. The tabby looked down at her through bright green eyes. "Hello, kit. What are you doing here?" He asked, his mew puzzled.

"I just wanted to take a look inside..." Icekit mewed, trying to peek past the tom into the den. "What's in there?"

The tom smiled. "The medicine den. I'm the medicine cat's apprentice, Sunpaw." He introduced, dipping his head like Honeyheart had.

"I'm Icekit!" Icekit squeaked, puffing out her chest proudly.

Icekit took a sniff of the herby scent of the den before being scooped up by gentle jaws. "Icekif!" Came her mother's voice, muffled by fur. "Quif runnin' off!"

Wintersnow opened her mouth, letting Icekit plop onto the stony ground. She glared at her mother, but Wintersnow took no notice. "Did she disturb you, Sunpaw?" She asked.

"Not at all, Wintersnow." He meowed, casting his leaf-colored eyes on Icekit. They sparkled with laughter. "She's not the only mischievous kit to be born, and she's not the last."

Icekit bristled hotly, feeling a spike of anger. She wasn't a trouble maker! She opened her mouth to growl a retort, but another cat stepped out of the den, his white fur patched with dark-gray. His pale blue eyes flashed. "Hush! Sunpaw, you know Foxpaw is still recovering from a fever. Now, everyone, shoo!" He hissed, flicking his tail dismissively.

Sighing in defeat, Icekit followed her mother away from his den. "Mama, who was that?" She asked as they made their way across the clearing.

Wintersbiw glanced down at her kit. "That was Cinderspots. He helped to deliver you, and your siblings..."

She trailed off, eyes dark with sadness and pain. "Huh?" Icekit was confused. "Sibling? What siblings?"

Wintersnow sighed. "Oh Icekit... When you were born, you also had a brother and a sister. Their names were Nightkit and Spottedkit." Wintersnow's voice was little more than a whisper. "But... they died shortly after they were born."

Wintersnow turned away, shoulders hunched, wrapped in the grief of her memories. Icekit was stunned. But she hated to see her mother so sad. She nuzzled her mother's flank, gazing up at her with bright blue eyes. "It's okay, Mama. You have me! You aren't alone." Icekit tried to sound cheery, but the emotion stuck in her throat like thorns.

Wintersnow smiled softly as Icekit pressed her face into her fur. "Yes... you're right, Icekit. And you aren't alone either. I'll never leave you alone, I promise."


	3. Chapter Two

Icekit blinked her eyes open to the light of dawn, leaving pale orange streaks in the light blue sky. She stretched her legs until her claws stuck out, noticing with a smile of glee how much longer her legs had grown. It had been three moons since the first time Icekit had been outside of camp, and much had changed in the nursery. For one, they had a new denmate: Leafbreeze.

At the thought, Icekit glanced over at Leafbreeze's nest, watching her brown tabby flank rise and fall gently. The new queen had moved into the nursery one moon ago, which was also the same day that Icekit had gotten to meet the leader of CloudClan.

Icekit thought of the memory for a second. She had been helping Wintersnow build another nest in the nursery, taking most of the morning. When Icekit asked who it was for, Wintersnow explained that the nest was for Leafbreeze, the daughter of Dawnstar, who recently discovered that she was going to have kits. "So we have to be kind to Dawnstar while she helps her daughter settle in." Wintersnow repeated for the hundredth time, fretfully bundling more moss together.

When Dawnstar padded into the small den, Icekit was amazed. She walked in with her head held proudly, an air of authority and compassion evident around her. Her brown tabby pelt was long and sleek, her chest and paws as white as new snow. She looked down at Icekit with flame-colored eyes, glowing with warmth. "She has her father's eyes." She commented, licking Icekit's forehead gently.

Leafbreeze padded into the nursery after her mother, her pelt matching her mother's exactly. But her tail was tipped with white, and her eyes were the dark shade of leaves. After touching noses with Dawnstar, she sank gratefully into her new nest, glancing at Icekit and her mother in thanks.

And now Leafbreeze was comfortable and happy, Dawnstar and her mate, Jaytalon, visiting her in between their duties. Icekit felt a stab of jealousy for her unborn kits. At least they would grow up with both parents caring for and loving them. She recalled, with a fresh wave of sadness, when Wintersnow had decided to tell Icekit about her father. He had originally been a rogue, who had traveled from far away to find a home. Wintersnow had been on the patrol when that had found him, and Dawnstar invited him to join the clan. At first, Wintersnow had been angry about it. "But then Dawnstar told us that Cinderspots had receive a message from StarClan, saying that a black and white cat would come and bring prosperity to our clan. Your father was as black as the raven he was named for, with white paws and a white chest. Many believed that he was the one." Wintersnow meowed fondly, remembering the memories.

So he joined the clan, becoming Ravenheart, and Wintersnow was the one to teach him the ways of the clan. After many moons, he had become a respectful warrior, brave and kind, who wanted nothing more than for CloudClan to be a great clan. He and Wintersnow had also grown close, and they became mates. "During one day, while we were hunting, he turned to me and said, 'I want to promise you something.' When I asked him what, he turned to look at the sky and said, 'I promise that, one day, I will become leader of CloudClan. I will work hard to show EarthClan, and even our own clan, that even though I came from a rogue background, I can be a strong leader. I will work hard, for you, and for our clan, to be a great leader. And I want you to be by my side all of the way. Always.'"

But then, when leaf-fall had turned to leaf-bare, an icy winter gripped the forest. Prey was almost gone completely, and kits and elders when catching sickness from the lack of prey and cold weather. It had been one of the worst leaf-bares ever. Desperate to help his clan, Ravenheart, Wintersnow, and Honeyheart went out into the forest to hunt. "I had just caught a large rabbit; the best prey we'd seen all winter. But then... a-a fox came out of nowhere. I couldn't run, or even move. I was trapped. But... Ravenheart came out of nowhere and attacked the fox. They fought for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually... the fox overpowered him. He died before we could do anything..."

Wintersnow closed her eyes, too choked up to say any more. And so Icekit decided that, to make sure his dream was realized, she was going to become leader for him. To become the leader he never got to become. 'I promise you, father. I will do this for you!'

And now, Icekit excitedly awaited the day she became an apprentice. 'Which will be soon.' Icekit purred, getting to her paws. Wintersnow didn't stir, so she pushed out of the nursery and headed for the fresh-kill pile. She could see the dawn patrol preparing to leave, some pacing around the camp entrance.

Jaytalon was eating a thrush, looking up as Icekit approached. "Good morning, Icekit." He greeted after swallowing a mouthful.

Icekit smiled, sifting through the prey on the pile. Her gaze rested on a plump vole, and she plucked it free from the pile. "Is Leafbreeze awake yet?" Jaytalon asked, finishing his meal.

Icekit shook her head, unable to answer verbally. He nodded and pulled a mouse from the pile. "I'll go back with you then." He mewed, the mouse dangling from his jaws.

Icekit padded back to the nursery, Jaytalon following close behind. As she walked into the shadows and adjusted to the darkness, she could see Wintersnow was sitting and licking her pelt. She glanced up as her daughter approached. "Good morning, dear." She purred, licking Icekit's cheek.

She dropped the vole at her mother's paws, grinning. "I got this for both of us." Icekit mewed.

Wintersnow's eyes glowed. "How thoughtful." She praised, making Icekit purr. She flicked her eyes to Jaytalon before turning to Leafbreeze, who was still sleeping. "Leafbreeze! Jaytalon brought food for you."

Leafbreeze lifted her head, blinking sleepily at her mate. "Thank you." She purred as Jaytalon nuzzled her.

"No problem, love." He murmured. Icekit wondered if her parents were ever like that.

He dipped his head to Wintersnow before racing toward the dawn patrol. The white queen's eyes glimmered wistfully for a moment before looking at the vole and pawing it. Icekit pressed against Wintersnow, making her smile slightly. "Was... was Ravenheart like that?" She asked hesitantly.

Wintersnow paused, memories flickering like ripples in her green eyes. "Yes."

"Would he have loved me?" Icekit mewed in a tiny voice.

Wintersnow didn't hesitate. "Yes. He would have loved you very much."

* * *

><p>After finishing their vole, Wintersnow tagged along a hunting patrol, leaving Icekit alone. Since there were no other kits to play with, she wandered around the camp to find something to do. The river was low today, so Icekit slid into the cool water, being big enough to swim. She got out on the other side, shaking the water off of her pelt to dry herself. She noticed she was in front of the elders' den, so she stepped inside, hoping for a good story.<p>

The inside of the den was dim, but she could make out the silver-striped pelt of Streampelt, and Stonefrost's gray-and-white fur. One of the apprentices. Silverpaw, lifted his gaze from the wall he was fixing to look at Icekit. Stonefrost glanced at her. "Hello, little one. Come to visit us?" He rasped, his voice hoarse with age.

"Wintersnow left on a hunting patrol, so I came to hear a story." Icekit mewed, looking at Stonefrost pleadingly.

Stonefrost snorted, but Streampelt scowled at him. "Come on, you furball. She's the only kit in CloudClan." She growled at her denmate.

Stonefrost let out a sigh. "Fine. I can't nap until Silverpaw fixes the wall anyway. What do you want to hear about?"

Icekit sat with a thump, thinking for a second. "How about... a love story!"

"If you want a love story, ask Streampelt!" He hissed, making Icekit shrink away. "I'm going to lay in the sun."

He got to his paws carefully, the stalked outside. Icekit stared at her paws. This wasn't the first time the elder had treated her like that. Streampelt glanced at Icekit, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Icekit. Stonefrost is just tired. I'll tell your story." She purred soothingly.

Icekit settled in front of the silver tabby, and Streampelt lay her tail over her back. "I'll tell you about two cats from the ancient clans; a ThunderClan warrior named Graystripe, and a RiverClan queen named Silverstream."

Icekit nodded eagerly as she continued. "Now, Graystripe was a young warrior when he met Silverstream. He was hunting with his new apprentice, and she was patrolling the river. It was leaf-bare, so the river had actually frozen over night!"

Icekit tried to imagine the river, silver and sparkling from the sheet of ice on top. "It was a hard time, so ThunderClan needed all of the prey they could get." Streampelt explained. "So when Graystripe saw a vole on the ice, he didn't hesitate to pounce. But when he did, the ice cracked under his paws!"

Icekit gasped. "He fell in the river!"

Streampelt nodded gravely. "Yes, and he sank like a rock. Silverstream saw, and she rushed over to pull him out. After getting him back on shore, she was furious. The river was technically RiverClan's territory, so she was doing what any warrior would do."

Icekit nodded in understanding. "So Graystripe was trespassing."

"Yes. But instead of getting angry back, he tried to joke with her. He had been stunned by how pretty she was, and he didn't want o fight with her. She did find his humor to be charming, but she did have to chase him off regardless. But, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was falling for him."

"They began to meet with each other by the river, against Fireheart's wishes and behind Crookedstar's back. But sadly, she died giving birth to their two kits, Stormfur and Feathertail. Graystripe mourned over her for a long time, and even left ThunderClan temporarily to be with his kits in RiverClan."

Icekit tried to imagine what it would be like to lose someone she cared deeply about, but she couldn't. "That must have been awful." She murmured.


End file.
